total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifteen Girls and One Serious Photo Shoot (Part 2)
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, 15 girls arrived at the Model Mansion, who are all determined to win the title. After everyone settled in, Caitlin got into a catfight with Loretta and Tina and Ciara tried to break them up. Which one of the 15 girls will be eliminated first? And which one of the 15 girls will win the title of TDC Presents: Next Top Model? I may not have the answer to either of those questions but you'll find out soon! Whatever Happened Last Night, Shall Never Happen Ever Again Jocelyn: (Conf) So last night, Caitlin got into a fight with Loretta and then Tina and Ciara tried to stop it but Alex stormed in and told them off. Loretta: (Conf) If that London Bitch in the crimson red hoodie ever fucks with me again, I am seriously going to damage her! Jessie: (Conf) I know I'm so excited to be here, but being in the same dorm as Loretta somehow gives me and Barbara the shits. Loretta: (Conf) Can't believe I'm sharing a dorm with a Spaniard, a Saint and some kind of Asian bitch! To me, those girls are fucking ugly, compared to my sexy body! Caitlin: Hey guys, sorry about what happened last night. It's that Loretta really creases me because I think she's a threat since she's prettier than I am. Frieda: Aw Caitlin, we forgive you. And also, you're not ugly, you're just as pretty as Tina and I. Caitlin: Thanks, Frieda. (hugs Frieda) Frieda: You're welcome. Rebekah: Alex Mail! Priscilla: (Taps the play button on the iPad) I wonder what this is about? Alex: (In the video) Hi girls, today's challenge is about hot bodies with bikinis on top. Frieda: Bikinis on top? Oh my god, we're going to get a photo shoot in our bikinis! Ciara: Really? Let's go change. Frieda: Uh Ciara, we change after we meet Alex first. Ciara: Oh, ok. Bikini Photo Shoot Alex: Hello girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: You girls are all wondering why I am wearing my swimsuit today. Well good news, you girls will be modeling in your bikini. And with me today to take the photos, Jarrod Gaile. Jarrod: Hi guys. All Girls: Hi Jarrod. Jarrod: I'm going to be taking the photos of you guys while you pose sexily. Tina: Just don't be like Quagmire and fuck us later. (Everyone laughs) Jarrod: I'll keep that in mind, Tina. Now go and change into your bikinis and I'll see you all soon. 15 minutes later... Jarrod: Ok Barbara, maybe you should move your hips a little. Barbara: Like this? Jarrod: Oh yeah, that's the stuff. Barbara: (Conf) Ok, I hope Jarrod didn't get a boner after taking pictures of me because that's just sick as the time my brother threw up on my lunch. 10 minutes later... Jarrod: Nancy, maybe show less ass because you look a bit like Miley Cyrus. Nancy: Ok then. 15 minutes later... Jarrod: Now Octavia, fling your hair and try not to expose your boobs like last time you were on TV. Octavia: (giggles) Ok Jarrod. 10 minutes later... Jarrod: All right Caitlin, you're up. Caitlin? Are you there? Frieda: I'll go get her. (Caitlin cries in the changeroom) Frieda: Caitlin, what's wrong? Caitlin: I'm scared about today's photo shoot because I have to wear a bikini and I have a serious outie. I don't wanna expose my outie because it's hideous and the other girls will call me a freak. Frieda: Aw Caitlin, you're not a freak, you're you. And besides, we're all freaks in one way. Jocelyn can burp very loud, I'm more flexible than anyone else here and Jessie was born with nine digits. Caitlin: Really? Ciara: Yep, and I know you listen to Katy Perry and Meghan Trainor, who both sing songs about being ok with who you are. Frieda: Come on Caitlin, let's get you in a bikini and show Jarrod who you are! Caitlin: Thanks guys, I owe you one. 2 hours later... Alex: Ok girls, you just completed your very first photo shoot. And I heard that Caitlin had some body issues and I'd like to thank Ciara and Frieda for helping her out. Ciara: You're welcome, Alex. Meet The Judges Octavia: (Conf) We all had a big day today because it was our first photo shoot and we decided to have a party before the first person leaves. Barbara: Oh my gosh, I love that song Rebekah, please turn it up! Jocelyn: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Tina: (reads e-mail) Congrats you girls on successfully competing in the first photo shoot. However, only 14 will have a chance of becoming the next top model. Love, Alex. Caitlin: (Conf) (cries) Although Ciara and Frieda helped me feel good about myself, I think I deserve to go home because I screwed up. 1.5 hours later... Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Tonight is our first elimination, but before the first person is eliminated, let's meet the judges - Elleanor Kapprie. Elleanor: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Elleanor. Alex: Chaim Cohen. Chaim: Shalom girls. All Girls: Hi Chaim. Alex: And Esmerelda Boyd. Esmerelda: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Esmerelda. Alex: These judges and I will look at your photos and we will each rate them out of 10. Whoever gets the lowest score out of 40, will be going home. Chaim: I think Frieda has the first place position in the bag because she posed so sexily in her photo. Esmerelda: I have to agree there, Chaim. Elleanor: But who didn't do so well? I'm thinking Caitlin. Chaim: No way, Ciara and Frieda worked so hard to help her. I'm saying Elena did a shit job. Alex: Chaim, language. Chaim: Sorry. Call-Out Time Alex: Ok girls, I have 14 photographs in my hand and whoever doesn't receive theirs, must immediately leave the competition. But before I hand out the photos, I must tell you that whoever wins this competition will receive $1,000,000 in cash, a modeling contract with any agency of your choice and a brand new car. Tina: (Conf) Oh my gosh, when Alex mentioned what the prize was, I was so fucking excited! Octavia: (Conf) A new car? Well, can't wait to get my driver's license first. Alex: The first photograph I'm going to hand out is... Frieda. Frieda: Oh my gosh, yay! Thanks, Alex. Alex: Next person I'm going to call is Ciara. Ciara: Woo hoo! Alex: Third one goes to Jessie. Jessie: Oh yeah, a place at the table! 5 minutes later... Alex: Elena, Caitlin, please step forward. I only have one photograph in my hand and whoever's name I do not call will be eliminated. Elena: (Whispers) Good luck Caitlin. Caitlin: (Whispers) Same to you. Alex: And the final photograph goes to... Caitlin. Caitlin: Wow, really? After everyone saw my serious outie? Alex: Yes Caitlin, I believe you should continue your journey. Elena, I am so sorry you have been the first person eliminated. How do you feel? Elena: I'm ok with that, but I hope there's a Season 2 of this because I want to return again. Alex: I hope so too. See you Elena. Elena: Bye everyone. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Frieda - 37.6 / 40 ** Ciara - 35.3 / 40 ** Jessie - 34.8 / 40 ** Tina - 34.5 / 40 ** Barbara - 33.1 / 40 ** Octavia - 32.4 / 40 ** Tyne - 31.6 / 40 ** Loretta - 30.4 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 30.3 / 40 ** Priscilla - 28 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 27.4 / 40 ** Rebekah - 26.9 / 40 ** Nancy - 24.5 / 40 ** Caitlin - 22.1 / 40 ** Elena - 21.3 / 40 * Caitlin has a serious outie and she wanted to hide it, but later on Frieda and Ciara told her not to worry about it because nobody's perfect and everybody's a freak anyway. Gallery Frieda Bikini Photo.png|Frieda's winning photo Ciara Bikini Photo.png|Ciara comes in second Jessie_Bikini_Photo.png|Jessie comes in third Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes